


Heat

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the wrist is an erogenous zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's possible for 100 words to really qualify as explicit, but tagging just in case.
> 
> Inspired by this: http://absedarian.tumblr.com/post/86917541117/fake-movie-poster-34-thirst-sq-bering

“Stay,” Emma insisted.  Sprawled out at an awkward relative angle, the blonde’s attempt to push Regina back to the bed caught her with one splayed hand to the pelvis.

Regina’s skin was warm and smooth and perfect under her palm, but the queen was radiating _heat_ against her wrist.

 “And why should I do that?” the queen asked, pushing her hips playfully up against where the savior held her down, and fuck, Emma’s wrist was instantly sopping because Regina was so goddamn _slick_.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” she answered, shifting to pull the queen’s hips toward her mouth.


End file.
